texaschainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanita Brock
Vanita "Stretch" Brock is the main protagonist and final girl in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2. She works at a radio station in Texas with her friend L.G. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 In the opening scene, two rowdy high school seniors are seen driving around and started calling up Vantia Brock (also known as Stretch), a DJ for a rock station in the Dallas-Fort Worth area. A little later as it gets dark, the two teenage kids call Stretch again from their car phone drunk and crazy, but they paused on the phone for a second as they were in a car chase with a large pickup truck across a rural bridge. While the unseen driver of the pickup truck chases them in reverse, Leatherface jumps out and turns on his large six-foot long chainsaw and destroys their vehicle and chops off the top of the head of the teenager driving the car. The other teen, left in the car with out any control over the stearing wheel at the time dies on impact when the car collides off the bridge. Stretch listens on the other line in a pure state of shock along with her co-worker, L.G., are left to wonder after the call what happened out there that night. Stretch later visits Lefty, a police officer who was the uncle of Franklin and Sally Hardesty. She tells him that when the kids called her that night, she recorded it on tape and what she could do. After visiting Lefty, Stretch goes to a Chili Cook-Off with L.G. and watched the judges determine the winner in their best-tasting chili contest segment of the festival who evidently turned out to Drayton Sawyer, who used chopped up people as chili. Meeting back up with Stretch, Lefty tells her that a great and effective tactic to use on these people would be to play the tape she recorded of their two last victums' grisly and gruesome murder over the radio luring the killers to the radio station for retaliation for "screwing up their business". Stretch took Lefty's advice and did so. Back at the radio station as night begins to fall, Strech is confronted by Chop Top. Chop Top asks Strech at where she got the tape of the broadcast in which she refuses to answer him. Just then, Leatherface appears and attemps to kill her with his huge chainsaw with its six-foot long blade. Leatherface accidently hits Chop Top on his head with his chainsaw, exposing his large metal plate, but Chop Top is more or less uninjured. Stretch manages to briefly subdue Leatherface by spraying him with a fire exinquisher and then locks herself up in her office which has a steel door so that Leatherface cannot saw through the door. But instead Leatherface bursts through a wooden wall and confronts her. Stretch survives after Leatherface ends up looking at her at one point right before he was about to split her up and develops a crush on her and lets her live. Leatherface lies by jesturing to Chop Top that he killed Stretch and destroyed the audio tape of their latest killing of the two teenagers on the bridge. The two killers then take L.G.'s dead body with them as they leave the radio station and drive away in Chop Top's pickup truck. Stretch follows them to their new home, the rundown and abandoned amusement park, called the Texas Battlelands Amusement Park, which is big enough to store the numerous remains of their many victims in as well. However, Lefty also is following Stretch as she pulled out of the radio station parking lot and followes her in his car to the deserted amuesment park. As he finally caught up with her, sort of, she falls through a hole in the middle of the ground filled with skulls and grisly remains of the family's previous victums. Stretch is confronted by Leatherface in the slaughter room as he ties her up. Leatherface then tries to show his affection to her by gorily skinning L.G. and placing the skin of his face over hers. But then Leatherface is called out of the room by Drayton for some assistance. Just then L.G., who actually wasn't dead, revives and Stretch asks him to take the knife Leatherface used to skin him and set her free by cutting the ropes tying her together. After he does so, L.G. finally dies. Stretch takes off through the caves terrified and anxious to escape. As Stretch makes her way out of the cave she ends up running back into Leatherface in which his brothers Drayton and Chop Top also appear to confront Stretch. When Chop Top tells Drayton that Leatherface earlier told him that she was dead, the now angry-than-ever Drayton goes crazy and for all seeing that Bubba was too much of a traitor to murder her. Unwilling to kill a person since he is only a cook, Drayton orders Leatherface to kill Stretch, but Leatherface refuses. Drayton angrily snatches the chainsaw away from Leatherface and walks away, ordering Leatherface to follow him back to the kitchen while he orders Chop Top to take care of Stretch for later which he responds by knocking her out with a hammer. Stretch wakes up a little later Sally-style, meaning that just like Sally Hardesty, she is bound to a chair in the family's new cavern-like dining room dinner table now surrounded the the entire Sawyer family which includes Grandpa Sawyer, Leatherface, Drayton Sawyer, Nubbins Sawyer's corpse, and Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer" all together for another family dinner. And like Sally, Stretch is presented to be the prize kill for Grandpa Sawyer and she almost gets killed by Grandpa with a blow to the head using a mallet. Suddenly, Lefty bursts through a wall in the dinning room and sees Stretch in their grasp. With Chop Top and Leatherface standing by to attack, Drayton has a conversation with Lefty who tells the cook that they took from him his niece Sally and his sanity and his poor deceased nephew Franklin. Drayton is unmoved and tells Lefty that he's just trying to run a business. A battle between Lefty and the Sawyer family ensues. In the end, Lefty and most of the Sawyer family are killed when a grenade recovered from the hitchhiker's preserved corpse goes off prematurely. Only Chop Top and Stretch survive the explosion. They escape outside and battle at a rock tower. Despite her injuries, Stretch grabs a chainsaw held by the mummified remains of the family's grandma in a ritual shrine in the rock tower, gets the upper hand on Chop Top, and attacks him with the chainsaw, causing him to fall off the tower to a presumed death. The final shot shows Stretch shouting and swinging the chainsaw similar to Leatherface in the first film.